gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Beckett's Elites
Beckett's Elites is the newest EITC guild, under command of Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company, as the new guild's Guildmaster. The guild was created only for Beckett's FINEST men. Who We Are We are an elite task force of the East India Trading Company, and live to serve Lord Beckett and Lord Samuel, as well as King John. We are against The Paradox and The Paradoxian Empire. As the newest EITC guild, we are allied with Co. Black Guard, and Company Guard. The guilds First-in-Command is Lord Samuel Redbeard, the Second-in-Command is Johnny Coaleaston, and the Third-in-Command is Lord Jeremiah Garland. Our main mission is to protect the crown, the EITC, and the king. Who Can Join As the name suggests, Beckett's Elites is only for the best, most loyal EITC members. Below are the requirments that qualify you to join: *Must have been in an EITC guild (Co. Black Guard, Company Guard, or any deceased guild). *If not previously in an EITC guild, you must undergo an oath of loyalty to the EITC. *Must be level 15 or up. *Must have Unlimited Access. *Must take commands from officers without hesitation. *Although this is not required, we prefer all members wear the traditional EITC uniform. *Must come on regurarly (once a week at the least, if you go a full month without coming on and no excuse, you will be demoted or removed from the guild.) *And finally, you must swear to put the EITC first, and help stand against our enemies. If you would like to join Beckett's Elites, ask in comments, or contact Samuel Redbeard (GM), Johnny Coaleaston (Officer), Lord Jeremiah Garland (Officer), Jack Bluehawk (Officer), Maggie Wildrage (Officer), or Eric (Officer) in game. EITC First Division The EITC First Division is the official fighting legion of Beckett's Elites. It is currently led by Commander Johnny Coaleaston. The EITC First Division is broken up into two smaller brigades, one, the 1st Brigade, led by General Jeremiah Garland, and the other, the 2nd Brigade, led by General Captain Ryan. Although any member of the EITC can join the EITC First Division, most members (including the commander and two generals) are in Beckett's Elites, therefore Beckett's Elites is the EITC First Division's primary guild. For more info on the EITC First Division and how to join it, Click the link below: EITC First Division News Monthly News *Beckett's Elites is formed by Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard, and Johnny Coaleaston is made second-in-command! *The EITC First Division is founded by Field Marshall Johnny Coaleaston! *Lord Johnny Coaleaston completes a successful Invasion of Guines! Weekly News *The EITC First Division Navy is formed! *Jason Blademorgan is discharged from the EITC First Division, and his squad is reassigned! *Brief battles with The Paradox and allies begin! *Eric joins the guild as an officer! Daily News *The EITC First Division begins the Invasion of Galaira! *Lord Jeremiah Garland is killed by Jason Blademorgan, and the guild will avenge the death. Category:EITC Category:EITC Guilds Category:Guilds Category:Deleted Guilds Category:POTCO